


History Repeats

by orphan_account



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hurt Stiles, It's a full circle kind of thing, Murderer Stiles, Scott takes up a Derek type role, Sociopath Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Peter are both screwed up in the head, Stiles is Peter...sort of, Stiles is on a path of vengeance, Stiles is stubborn, Stiles is the antagonist, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, as per the title., dark!stiles, history repeats itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They say history never repeats (Like the song!), but they're wrong.Scott thought it didn't until one night changed Stiles' life. His father died in a house fire set by hunters. Stiles, who was bitten the week before the event, had been there and tried to save his father, only to get burned in the process.Peter thinks it's poetic.Scott thinks it's sick.Then Liam and Mason find the bodies eight years after the incident that left Stiles catatonic, and then Peter really thinks it's poetic. Stiles is back, but this time he's not the good guy.





	1. The Beginning

Stiles looked at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes, he inhaled sharply as the new colour filtered into his amber coloured eyes. Stiles looked down at his arm where he could still feel the bite that had long since healed.

He had been bitten by Scott a week prior, yet he hadn’t seen his eye colour. Stiles had avoided shifting for the whole reason of not wanting to see his eyes. He had perfect control. It was easy.

“Stiles?” Came Scott’s call. Stiles blinked and his eyes had returned back to brown.

The door to the bathroom opened and Scott stood at the door. Stiles turned to his friend and took a shaky breath. He didn’t want it. Scott knew that. Scott had a concerned look on his face, a look that made Stiles’ stomach curdle. He didn’t like it when people pitied him.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked. “You’re too silent.” Stiles closed his eyes and clenched his fists. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d attacked Scott, but it would be the first time using supernatural strength.

“You knew I didn’t want it.” Stiles stated, his voice too calm for how he was feeling.

“You were dying. I had too.” Scott suddenly felt small.

Stiles opened his eyes and Scott gasped in shock. Sure, he knew what colour Stiles’ eyes would be, but he hadn’t expected _that_. Stiles’ eyes were blue, but not even blue like Peter’s or Malia’s. His eyes were almost ice coloured with an ocean blue mixed in.

“You knew what would happen when you bit me.” Stiles said, his voice was still that unusual calm. “You knew what colour my eyes would be.”

“I had too! I couldn’t let you die!” Scott exclaimed. Stiles then reacted quickly and Scott was pressed up against the wall, Stiles’ arm against his throat, holding him in place.

“You should have.” Stiles sounded broken. A tear fell down his face and he released Scott abruptly. Scott was left staring at Stiles as he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes still blue and his hands that curled into claws.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles ran into the woods after leaving Scott at his house. He couldn’t deal with it all. All the new sounds, the new scents, everything flooded in at once. He found himself on the top of the Beacon Hills lookout. The place where Scott used to meet Allison.

Stiles looked out over the city, wondering how he missed all the supernatural stuff until he just had to drag Scott out to look for a dead body. _Half_ a dead body. Stiles clenched his fists and yelled at the top of his lungs, which ended up sounding more like a howl than anything.

There was a patter of feet behind him and Stiles turned to be faced with a coyote. It wasn’t just any coyote however, it was Malia. She walked over to Stiles and sat beside him. Her fur started to be replaced with skin and Stiles was confronted with a very human and very _naked_ Malia.

Not bothered by her state of undress, Malia walked over to a rock where she then grabbed a backpack and took out some clothes. She dressed herself and sat on a rock opposite Stiles.

“Hey.” She sighed “How are you going?”

“I feel overwhelmed.” Stiles admitted with a sigh. Malia gave him a sympathetic smile.

“It’ll get better.” She said.

“I know that, I just don’t want to face Scott right now.” Stiles stared her in the eyes. She furrowed her brows and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“You smell off.” Was all she said.

“What do you mean, _off?”_ Stiles narrowed his eyes and didn’t take them off Malia. She tilted her head upwards and took a deep inhale.

“You smell like something about you is different. It’s not just due to the werewolf thing, trust me.” Malia explained “It smell…I don’t know…like woods? Spices? I can’t tell.”

“Well I did just run through the woods to get here.” Stiles sighed “Look. I’m going to head…home.” Stiles looked past Malia and saw the orange glow from the town, black smoke rising in the air.

“Is that your house?” Malia asked, but when she turned to Stiles, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had taken off running through the preserve. His house was on fire, he knew that much. He weaved through trees and avoided rocks and roots as he desperately ran to his house. His father was there. He had texted Stiles, saying he was home early. Stiles just hoped that his dad got out.

When Stiles skidded to a halt outside his burning house, the smell of ash clogged his senses. Beyond the ash, however, was the smell of burning flesh. Stiles took off towards the collapsing house and rushed inside, despite protests from bystanders outside.

“Dad?” Stiles called. He heard no reply. He narrowly avoided getting burnt by flames as the intensity of the fire increased. Stiles used his sense to try and locate his father, the flesh smell seeming to come from his father’s study.

Stiles ran over to the room and kicked the door open. He let out a small whine when he realised what had happened to his father. The body of the sheriff had been burnt. Stiles wanted to check for life signs, but he could hear the absence of a heart beat besides his own.

Stiles barely registered the flames burning him as he cradled the body of his father. He was a werewolf, he would heal.

“Stiles!” Someone called from outside. Stiles registered the voice as Scott, but he didn’t want to leave his father. Suddenly, someone rushed into the room and dragged Stiles out. He started crying for his father, not wanting to leave the body, but the fireman carrying him got him to safety.

Scott, who was standing outside, rushed to Stiles’ side when his beta was put onto a stretcher. Scott heard Stiles whimper, before his friend went silent. Paramedics tested his eyesight, they got worried when Stiles wouldn’t respond.

Despite his state, Stiles was treated for smoke inhalation and taken to hospital, Scott riding in the ambulance with him.

 

* * *

 

 

The sheriff had died. That’s what the doctors said led Stiles into a catatonic state. Even four days after the fire, Stiles hadn’t responded. He was stuck in a ward with a nurse that babied him and an IV line attached to him at all times, all while he stared off into space.

Scott thought, that even though it was horrible, the way it happened was nearly appropriate. Scott and Stiles had seemed to come full circle in their lives. Scott had filtered into a role that Derek had only a year or so prior, while Stiles, after he was bitten, filtered into a role that Peter abandoned to spend more time with Malia.

“Scott, I think you should go home.” Scott’s mother said. Scott looked up to her and yawned, but then he shook his head.

“No.”  
“Scott, sweetie, he’s not going to wake up any time soon.” She sighed. Scott looked on the verge of tears. “Remember how long it took for Peter to heal?” She prompted.

“Six years…” Scott trailed off “I don’t know if I can go without Stiles for that long, Mom…”

“You have to. But don’t worry, Scott. I’ll personally make sure he has the opportunity to heal faster. Trust me.” She smiled sadly and put her hand on her son’s shoulder. “Go home.”

“Okay…see you soon?” Scott asked.

“See you soon.” She watched Scott get up and leave before turning and walking into Stiles’ room.

A tear fell down her face as she watched the boy who had become like a second son to her just sit and stare with blank eyes at the window which showed a perfect view of the full moon.

“Scott needs you Stiles. Wake up.” Melissa said in a whisper before she left the room.

 


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well we can't just do nothing!" Lydia cemented her stance and stared at Scott. "These Hunters killed Stiles' dad. I wan't them dead!"
> 
> "We don't kill, Lydia!" Scott frowned. "Even for Stiles."
> 
> "Stiles killed people, didn't he?" Malia said. Scott looked to her.
> 
> "That was the nogitsune and the other was an accident. Stiles is different...he's..." Scott trailed off.
> 
> "More ruthless than you'd think." Peter sighed "Trust me. We're alike."

Lydia had screamed. She screamed until her throat went dry. It was only when she heard what happened to Stiles' father that she realised why. She cried that night. Cried herself to sleep. Lydia couldn't help but think that she could've stopped it. 

When she visited Stiles in the hospital, she cried. He just stared at her, not moving a muscle. So she moved behind him.

"Hey, Stiles..." She muttered, talking more to herself than Stiles. "I'm..." Her voice broke with a sob. "I'm so sorry!"

Stiles had been burnt. His face was scarred and his eyes were dead.

"Lydia?" Came a voice from the doorway. Lydia turned to Scott with tears in her eyes, her makeup running down her face.

"Hey, Scott..." Lydia sobbed.

"I can barely look at him..." Scott said suddenly.

"Me too." Lydia stood and walked over to Scott, surprising the Alpha with a hug. "We need to be strong for him." She glanced over her shoulder at Stiles sitting in a wheelchair

"Yeah..." Scott gave her a sad smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

After leaving the hospital, Scott made his way to the Beacon Hills lookout, where Stiles had gone before the accident. He stood on the rocks overlooking the town, and howled over his territory. Howled for his pack-mate who was there but not  _there_.

"I think we need to talk." Scott turned around and growled. Chris Argent, Hunter, was standing there.

"Do you know who did it?" Scott asked. Chris nodded.

"There's a new Hunter party in town and they've done their research on your pack." He fingered the gun at his side. "They've also done their research on the Argent's, apparently." He grumbled.

"On the Hale fire." Scott said suddenly "They did it the same way."

"Yeah. It seems history is repeating itself with you lot, isn't it?" Chris sighed "I'll have a look into the new hunters, but in the mean time, I'd suggest telling the pack." Chris was about to walk away, when Scott stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott felt vulnerable. He found it hard to think right without Stiles at his side.

"Whatever you have to." Chris shrugged Scott's arm off his shoulder and walked over to his SUV which he had parked on the tree line.

"Whatever I have to..." Scott echoed, thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott had called a pack meeting the next afternoon, like Chris had suggested. They met at the old Hale house site as it was out of the way. The air of the meeting was tense. All the pack members were stiff and alert. A new threat was in Beacon Hills and they wanted to be ready.

"I'll get right down to it. There's a new Hunter party in Beacon Hills." Scott said. Lydia looked at him.

"Were they...?" She trailed off.

"Yeah."

"It's simple. I'll find them and kill them, no problem." Peter shrugged.

"No killing!" Scott growled, his eyes flaring Alpha red. "They've done their research so they'll be ready for us."

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Lydia cemented her stance and stared at Scott. "These Hunters killed Stiles' dad. I wan't them dead!"

"We don't kill, Lydia!" Scott frowned. "Even for Stiles."

"Stiles killed people, didn't he?" Malia said. Scott looked to her.

"That was the nogitsune and the other was an accident. Stiles is different...he's..." Scott trailed off.

"More ruthless than you'd think." Peter sighed "Trust me. We're alike."

"That's besides the point, Peter!" Scott growled "We're not killing them, no matter what they did to Stiles!"

"It's ridiculous that you hang onto these precious morals of yours in even in times like this." Peter sighed "If you don't want to kill them, what do you propose we do?"

"Maybe we could scope them out. See how many there actually are, then devise a plan from that...?" Mason suggested. Liam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Corey and I could do it." Liam agreement. "I mean, he is a chameleon..."

"I still want to kill them." Lydia stated.

"In time, Lydia." Peter smirked.

"Can I go with Liam and Corey?" Malia asked.

"No. The less that go, the better. Okay?" Scott explained. Malia looked a little disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"Then what do the rest of us do?" She asked.

"We wait."

 

* * *

 

 

Melissa made her rounds during her shift then made her way to the intensive care unit. She hovered at Stiles' door for a few moments before she walked in. She took in Stiles' condition, his scars seeming to jump out at her. She took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the bed. Melissa hesitated before opening her bag and taking out two small picture frames.

The first frame was a picture of Stiles and Scott, smiling in the McCall's living room. It was taken before they both started school the year Scott was bitten. They looked happy in that photo. Innocent. Or as innocent as teenage boys could be, but the most innocent they had been in while.

The second photo was a picture of Stiles and his dad. Both were smiling, but the photo seemed to have caught them in the middle of a discussion, so Stiles was pointing a finger at his father while laughing and the Sheriff looked tired but happy. That photo was taken only the previous year.

Melissa smiled sadly as the photos and set them down on the table next to Stiles' bed in the ward.

"Please get better, Stiles." She whispered before turning off the light in the room and leaving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So, this is chapter 2 of my first fic! I would love for some feedback, if it's not too much.


	3. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia screamed. Scott and Malia covered their ears and winced. Once Lydia had finished, Scott ran up to her.
> 
> "Lydia? What happened? What did you see?" Scott grabbed her arms. Lydia swayed on her feet, her eyes drifting in and out of focus.
> 
> "Lydia?" Malia questioned. The coyote poked Lydia on her arm but pulled back when Lydia swayed.
> 
> "I..." Lydia started to speak but trailed off.
> 
> "What happened?" Scott asked again.
> 
> "I saw one of the Hunters...I saw her go for Stiles." Lydia looked at Scott "They're going after Stiles. We need to save him."

It had been just over a week since the incident. The pack were coping, but at a loss without Stiles. Lydia and Scott were affected the most. Malia tried to play it off that she didn't care, but her eyes told everyone that she was nearly at a point where she would just break down and cry.

There had been no contact from the Hunters. They didn't even know where they were, so Scott couldn't send Liam and Corey out to scout out the enemy. Since the Hunters were dormant for the time being, Scott and Lydia made an effort to visit Stiles every day. Scott sobbed when he saw what his mother had placed on the table in Stiles' room, while Lydia smiled sadly.

They both sat on chairs across from Stiles' wheelchair. The nurse almost always had him turned towards the window. Scott thought that at least in his catatonic state, Stiles was still feeling the full moon.

"What do we do?" Lydia asked as she stared at Stiles, not looking into his lifeless eyes. "We're here, but...we should be making an effort to find the Hunters."

"Chris is working on that." Scott informed her. "I just want to see how he's progressing in his healing." Scott motioned to Stiles' scars.

"It doesn't look like he is healing." Lydia frowned "It took Peter six years, I wouldn't expect there to be any obvious signs at this stage." She explained.

"I guess..." Scott sighed "I find it hard to think without my best friend...it's been a while since I didn't have his constant input."

"Yeah...Maybe you could repurpose your conscious to be Stiles. Like a 'What would Stiles do?' voice in your head," She laughed.

"Maybe..." Scott chuckled lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia Tojad stared at her father, Victor. He was polishing a gun while talking to Alicia's sister, Maria about his latest hunt. The Tojad family had set up a place in a warehouse just out of Beacon Hills. A place where they could conspire about their hunt's and work without any interference. They had already gone after the Stilinski kid, but he hadn't died.

"The kid didn't die." Came a voice next to Alicia. She jumped and relaxed when she was faced with her brother, Jakob.

"No. He didn't." Alicia sighed "Father was very specific to the party that went. Kill both the kid and his father. They failed."

"They killed the Sheriff though, that must count for something?" Jakob raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"I don't know. Depends on what Father believes." She coughed slight into her arm.

"Caught a cold, Alicia?" Jakob's eyes creased with worry.

"It's nothing." She said quickly. Jakob took that as an acceptable answer and walked off. Alicia looked at her arm where she had coughed and saw a patch of dark blood. She quickly wiped it away as if it had never been there. Her family didn't need to know.

"Father?" She called. Victor swerved his head to face her. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Victor left Maria and walked towards his eldest daughter.

"What is it, Alicia" He asked with a scowl.

"The Stilinski wolf is still alive." She informed "He's in the intensive care unit at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. He's catatonic."

"I trust you and Jakob will take care of it?" Victor asked.

"Yes, father. We will finish the job."

"Good. Leave at midnight."

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia was talking with Scott and Malia just outside Scott's house when she felt it. A slow drumming that progressively got louder. She tried to drown the sound out, but had no success. The drumming soon turned to footsteps and Lydia's mind drifted from her conversation. She only saw flashed, but there was a woman, not too much older than Lydia herself. The woman was walking down a hallway and then she stopped and turned into a room. Lydia gasped when she saw Stiles inside the room. The next flash showed the woman holding a gun with a silencer screwed onto the front. The woman said something in another language and held the gun up to Stiles' head. The wolf not able to do anything due to his catatonia. Lydia came back to consciousness with the gunshot.

Lydia screamed. Scott and Malia covered their ears and winced. Once Lydia had finished, Scott ran up to her.

"Lydia? What happened? What did you see?" Scott grabbed her arms. Lydia swayed on her feet, her eyes drifting in and out of focus.

"Lydia?" Malia questioned. The coyote poked Lydia on her arm but pulled back when Lydia swayed.

"I..." Lydia started to speak but trailed off.

"What happened?" Scott asked again.

"I saw one of the Hunters...I saw her go for Stiles." Lydia looked at Scott "They're going after Stiles. We need to save him."

"What do you mean?" Malia asked with wide eyes.

"The Hunters are going after Stiles. I saw a woman walk into his room and shoot him. We need to stay at the hospital and stop the woman from killing Stiles!" Lydia started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Lydia! We'll stop her!" Scott grabbed Lydia's wrists and held them in a firm but not hard grip. Lydia nodded and took a few deep breaths and composed herself.

 

* * *

 

Alicia stalked the halls of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital at midnight like her father ordered. Jakob was trailing behind her by several paces, keeping a lookout for any people. Alicia held her gun up and took out a silencer from the pocket of her jacket. Once screwed on, Alicia put the gun down by her side and opened the door to the room the Stilinski kid was inside.

"Are we really going to kill a kid?" Jakob asked in a hushed tone.

"Father said so." Alicia said. She raised her gun slightly and walked over to the wolf in the room. She couldn't help but notice how vulnerable the once notorious blue-eyed wolf in the McCall Pack, seemed. She was preparing to say the code of the Hunters before killing the wolf but was cut off when the door to the joining bathroom burst open and what looked liked two wolves came out growling.

"Shit!" Jakob cursed.

"Did you not check the bathroom as well?!" Alicia nearly shouted.

"I was about to!" Jakob replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the wolf with red eyes. Scott McCall. The true alpha of Beacon Hills.

"Surprised you haven't heard of my family." Alicia said in a calm voice. Jakob made a clutter at the door and Alicia rolled her eyes when her brother ran out the door.

"Seems your brother has more common sense than you." Scott said. The shifter next to him, a girl with blue eyes, growled at Alicia.

"Please..." She said suddenly in a small voice "It's not what you think." She looked up at the alpha and dropped her weapon on the floor. "I'm dying." She said "I want the bite."

The female shifter growled and flared eyes and flashed teeth at Alicia.

"I don't believe you." She said with a snarl.

"You have every right not to...I just..." She paused and coughed, blood coming out onto her hand. Scott winced while the female glared. "I will tell you everything about my family, how to lock them up and how to make sure they stay there."

"What's your name?" Scott asked.

"Alicia Tojad." She answered. "My family are Hunters from Poland...I...I don't want any trouble."

"Come with us."

 

* * *

 

 

"We can't trust her, Scott!" Lydia screamed at him. "She tried to kill Stiles.  _Stiles_ , Scott!!"

"I know, but her heard didn't jump when she spoke. She wasn't lying." Scott tried to reason with the banshee.

"Hunters are trained to lie to werewolves, Scott." Peter spoke up from his spot on Scott's couch, lounging like a cat rather than a wolf. "I don't trust her either. Lydia is making the correct assumption. This girl is not to be trusted."

"I looked up the meaning of her name Scott. Tojad is Aconite in Polish.  _Aconite_." Lydia frowned.

"Like how Argent is French for silver?" Scott made the connection.

"I think it's a commonality amongst Hunters." Peter remarked.

They had Alicia secured in the basement of Lydia's lake house, Liam and Corey guarding her. Lydia though that Hayden would have been better at guarding the Hunter rather than Corey, but then Scott brought up Liam and Hayden's tendency to get carried away making out.

"I don't even trust her yet, but I believe that she is dying and needs the bite to survive. She also wants to tell us about her family. Meaning we can get them locked up." Scott explained. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but at least I'm keeping my options open."

Lydia sighed, frustrated, and walked away.

"Well that could have gone better." Peter stated.

"I'm going to go talk to Alicia." Scott said as he was grabbing his wallet and keys. "Don't let Lydia do something she will regret."  
  
"Well isn't that a cliche statement." Peter muttered as Scott left.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott arrived at the lake house and walked down to the basement, letting Liam and Corey go back home as he went. He walked over to Alicia, who was simply sitting on a chair reading a book, and took a seat across from her.

"So. You ready to talk?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look up the last name of Tojad, you'll see that it means Aconite in Polish. I like the theme of hunters having last names of things that can supposedly kill werewolves. I'm also going for the possibility that Stiles and the Tojad's are connected in some way.


	4. Land of Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know what I'm saying isn't going to make you let me go, but I hope you'll consider it." Alicia said to Scott. Scott looked at her with a look of pity.
> 
> "I'm considering giving you the bite..." Scott stated suddenly. He was a compassionate person, but sometimes his compassion blinded his judgement. So, Lydia walked down to the basement and interjected.
> 
> "Scott, can I talk to you for a moment. In private?" Lydia asked. Her voice was commanding.
> 
> "Yeah, sure." Scott went with Lydia up the stairs to the main floor of the lake house. "What's going on?"
> 
> "You can't do anything about the Hunter yet." She stated. Scott was about to speak but she held up her hand. "You're the only one that trusts her, and now you want to make her a werewolf? Think about it. Does she smell sick to you? Is she dying? Your senses can tell you that, but I think you haven't been paying attention to them."
> 
> "I'm not sure what to do, but I believe she's genuine." Scott said. "Things can't get any worse with us."
> 
> "Yeah, they can, Scott. Just ask Stiles." Lydia snapped. Scott gaped at her and watched her strut away.

Victor Tojad received the news once Jakob had returned without Alicia. She had been captured by the pack. Victor snapped at his eldest son to leave him, and then let out a string of curses. His youngest, Cameron, a boy who was only twelve, stared at his father with a mix of fear and admiration. Unlike the Argent's, the Tojad's had a tradition of bringing up children in the Hunter profession, starting from age five. Other Hunter families saw it as cruel, but the Tojad's had become better Hunters for it.

"Dad?" Cameron asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Alicia has been taken by the McCall pack. I want you to leave me, son. I need to make some calls." Victor ordered. Cameron nodded and left his father in the room of the warehouse that had been repurposed into an office.

Victor grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello. I need you to get the word out. I have a new bounty...Yes, It's an alpha. A  _true_ alpha. That's got to fetch for something?" He paused, listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Who is it? Oh, it's Scott McCall. Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack. He's taken Alicia, my daughter. I want her back...Yes, thank you Alex." Victor hung up and walked out of the office.

"Father?" Jakob stood from his spot on a crate and walked towards his father. Victor held up his hand to stop his son advancing and yelled out through the warehouse.

"Hunters!" He called "We've spent too long without action here, and now the pack has retaliated by taking Alicia!" There was a murmur amongst the Hunters. "We are going after the alpha of Beacon Hills." Victor held up a picture "This is Scott McCall. You are instructed to draw him out in any way possible. That is all!"

 

* * *

 

 

Scott sat across from Alicia. She had told him small amounts of information regarding the Tojad Hunters, enough that Scott had started to worry about whether his pack would make it out of the new Hunter vs. Wolf war alive. She spoke of the old tales regarding her family. There was one, in which a werewolf had terrorised a town in Poland around the time of the Argent's becoming a Hunter family. The wolf killed weaker humans and bit the strong ones. That wolf had managed to make a pack of around fifty people, most of which were unwilling. There was one man, though, a man who had not been bitten by the wolf, and had repelled the wolf for months on end by using a rope intertwined with a curious purple flower the man had found repelled creatures like the wolf. That flower was Wolfsbane, or Aconite. The man used the Wolfsbane to eventually kill the wolf. That was where the Tojad Hunter's came from. That man renamed himself Tojad, using the name of the flower, and passed it down through generations to come. Each generation became more aware of the supernatural and more violent towards it.

"That's quite a story..." Peter remarked from the top of the stairs to the basement. Scott turned and growled at the older wolf, causing Peter to raise his eyebrows and walk away.

"Sorry about him." Scott turned back to Alicia. "None of my pack trust you."

"Do you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Scott thought for a moment. Did he? "I mean, I did try and kill your friend..."

"I know...but I believe that you have good intentions." Scott smiled. Alicia's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"I know what I'm saying isn't going to make you let me go, but I hope you'll consider it." Alicia said to Scott. Scott looked at her with a look of pity.

"I'm considering giving you the bite..." Scott stated suddenly. He was a compassionate person, but sometimes his compassion blinded his judgement. So, Lydia walked down to the basement and interjected.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a moment. In private?" Lydia asked. Her voice was commanding.

"Yeah, sure." Scott went with Lydia up the stairs to the main floor of the lake house. "What's going on?"

"You can't do anything about the Hunter yet." She stated. Scott was about to speak but she held up her hand. "You're the only one that trusts her, and now you want to make her a werewolf? Think about it. Does she smell sick to you? Is she dying? Your senses can tell you that, but I think you haven't been paying attention to them."

"I'm not sure what to do, but I believe she's genuine." Scott said. "Things can't get any worse with us."

"Yeah, they can, Scott. Just ask Stiles." Lydia snapped. Scott gaped at her and watched her strut away.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Lydia had left her lake house, she got another feeling. There weren't any flashes, but she was compelled to go somewhere. Giving into her instincts, she took off her heels, dropped them next to her door and let her instincts guide her. She walked out into the woods in a daze, walking as if she knew exactly where she was going. She could have asked one of the wolves to go with her, but she was used to finding bodies. It was odd though, she didn't scream.

She found herself standing in a clearing near the old Hale House site in the early hours of the morning. Her feet were bare and dirt covered them, aching from the long walk she didn't even remember. In front of her was a person, a man, probably around the same age as Derek. He had been torn in two. Lydia then remembered the correct term. Hemicorporectomy.

The man was a werewolf. That much Lydia knew. His hands were still claws and his ears were pointed. She gagged at the body and took her phone out from her pocket.

"Scott. I found a dead body."

 

* * *

 

  
"Is this the Hunters?" Scott asked when he saw the body. Peter and Malia stood close by. Liam and Corey were still guarding Alicia, while Hayden and Mason were busy.

"Most likely." Peter sighed "The poor guy's been cut in two." Scott gave Peter a look but said nothing.

"I found some information." Chris walked towards the group. Scott saw his SUV nearby. "There's a whole family of them. Thirty-three in total."

"I know. We captured one of them." Lydia spoke before Scott could. "She's trying to get Scott to give her the bite. Using the excuse of 'I'm dying'. Pathetic."

"The Tojad's are a notorious Hunter family. I trained under William Tojad for a while." Chris added "They're ruthless. Worse than Gerard."

"Anything else?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. They know about the girl being with you lot. Victor Tojad has put a bounty on your head, Scott. You're worth a lot to these guys, especially since you have the girl." Chris eyed Scott "You don't want to kill them, so what's your play?"

"I want to put them in jail. We need evidence that they were involved with Stiles' dad's murder." Scott explained "But we leave Alicia out of it." Lydia's jaw tightened.

"I think I can help with that." Chris smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Near closing hours at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Malia stood at the door to Stiles' room. The nurse was just finishing up her rounds and had wheeled Stiles to the window in his usual resting spot. It was a full moon in two days. Malia hoped that there would be some reaction from Stiles.

She walked over to him and reached out with her hand. She hesitated for a good five seconds before placing her hand on his shoulder. There was no response. Not even a flinch. Malia closed her eyes to stop the tears, shutting them tightly until her face wrinkled up. When she opened them again, several moments later, she walked around to the front of Stiles.

She took in a shaky breath when she noted the scars that covered his body. She then noticed his hair was growing out more, the staff at the hospital hadn't cut it yet, and stubble lined his jaw. He hadn't been shaved yet either. Without even moving, he looked broken.

Malia couldn't deal with it so she turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading! Means a lot!
> 
> And also, in case none of you realised, I'll be telling the story of the Hunter's first, then I'll get into the second act where Stiles' is awake. Which means this story may end up getting to 30-50 chapters if I keep it to shorter chapters like I have now. Wish me luck!


	5. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chris. It's good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Victor asked with a scowl.
> 
> "Stop with the formalities. We both know you're not happy to see me." Chris sighed.
> 
> "Fine. Why are you here, Argent?" Victor asked again. Chris shrugged and muttered something under his breath.
> 
> "The McCall pack is giving you a chance to leave. If you don't, action will be taken." Chris said. "They sent me because i'm the least likely to get shot."
> 
> "Right. I don't think that pack's the type to kill anyone. Most of them have gold eyes, only two don't. McCall didn't even kill to get the alpha power, so to me and my Hunters, the McCall pack isn't very threatening." Victor growled. "Now leave, Argent, or I will shoot you."
> 
> "You were warned, Victor." Chris said "They might not kill you, but you'll be sorry they didn't."

_Scott looked at Stiles, his eyes glowing blue and his claws were out. Scott was on the floor, staring at his friend with horror, while Stiles grinned and laughed manically._

_"You never even noticed, Scott." Stiles started, his words sounding slightly amused. "I was changing,_ _becoming someone you would have hated if you realised, and you didn't notice. Even when it was right under your nose!"_

_"I'm sorry." Scott gasped in fear._

_"I wonder what I'd look like with red eyes..." Stiles pondered. "Do you think it would match my hands?"  
_

_Scott looked at Stiles' hands and suddenly, in a flash, they were covered in blood that was dripping from his claws. Stiles laughed and grabbed Scott by the shirt and smashed him against a tree. Scott suddenly realised they were in the preserve._

_"Please, Stiles..." Scott whispered._

_Stiles grinned and plunged his claws into the spot under Scott's ribs._

_"Wake up!" Stiles cried out._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott woke up with a start, sweat covering his forehead and his breaths short and fast. It was just a nightmare.

He groaned and fell back on his bed. His fears were haunting his dreams now. His fears of Stiles becoming just like Peter when he woke up. Being a feral wolf wanting the Alpha power Scott held. It was a possibility that Stiles would end up that way. So much of a possibility that it made Scott dread the day Stiles would wake up.

"Scott, honey?" Scott looked over and smiled at his mother. "I heard you scream...what's going on?"

"Oh." Scott's face fell. "I had a nightmare."  
  
"What about?" Melissa walked over and took a seat on Scott's bed.

"Stiles." Was all Scott could say.

"Oh..."

"He killed me." Scott looked into his mother's eyes. "Stiles killed me. And that's when I woke up."

Melissa bit her lip and sighed.

"You're afraid what he'll do when he wakes up." She said, recalling what Peter had done.  
  
"Yeah."

"That's fine. Good to be wary, but whatever happens, he's still Stiles. He still needs you just as much as you need him." Melissa said. "It'll all work out in the end."

"I hope."

 

* * *

 

 

Chris groaned as he approached the warehouse the Tojad's were using. Scott had asked him that morning to warn the Hunters of the pack and to try and get them to retreat, otherwise they would attempt to find the proof they needed to lock the Hunters in jail.

Chris entered the warehouse. He was stared at by all of the Hunters inside, but he ignored them as he made his way over to Victor Tojad. The current leader of the Hunter party.

"Chris. It's good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Victor asked with a scowl.

"Stop with the formalities. We both know you're not happy to see me." Chris sighed.

"Fine. Why are you here, Argent?" Victor asked again. Chris shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

"The McCall pack is giving you a chance to leave. If you don't, action will be taken." Chris said. "They sent me because i'm the least likely to get shot."

"Right. I don't think that pack's the type to kill anyone. Most of them have gold eyes, only two don't. McCall didn't even kill to get the alpha power, so to me and my Hunters, the McCall pack isn't very threatening." Victor growled. "Now leave, Argent, or I will shoot you."

"You were warned, Victor." Chris said "They might not kill you, but you'll be sorry they didn't."

"I'm sure i'll be." Victor said sarcastically. Chris scoffed and walked off.

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia glared at the wolf and chimera that were guarding her. They didn't talk to her, the wolf only snarled when she tried to talk to them. She rattled the chains that restrained her movements and started coughing. Blood splattered from her mouth to the floor. Suddenly, rushed footsteps made her dart her attention to the stairs. Scott had run down them and was walking towards Alicia.

"Liam, Corey. You guys can go." Scott said. The two guards exchanged a look, then nodded and walked up the stairs. Scott looked to Alicia. "I need to know you won't try anything."

"I won't." She stated. Scott listened to her heart beat. She didn't lie.

"Do you really want the bite? Is that really want you want?" Scott knelt down in front of her. "I need to make sure you really want it before I give it to you. I have to."

"I don't want to die." She said in a whisper. That was all Scott needed.

"It's going to hurt." He said.

"Please..." Alicia begged. "Please..."

Scott's eyes glowed red.

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

Liam ran to Lydia's house and frantically knocked on the door. Her mother, Natalie Martin, answered with a frown.  
  
"Do you even know what time it is, Liam?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Lydia. It's important." He said frantically. Natalie sighed and walked inside, motioning for Liam to enter. He jogged to Lydia's room and opened the door. Lydia jumped and scowled at the werewolf.

"At least you didn't use my window." She remarked.

Liam bit his tongue. He needed to tell Lydia about what Scott was doing.

"Scott's biting Alicia." He said. Lydia's head snapped up.  
  
"What?" She nearly shouted. Liam only nodded. "He can't!" Then she shouted.

"Come on!" Liam said. The two ran out of the house and hopped into Lydia's car.

She drove way beyond the speed limit and reached the lake house within ten minutes. Lydia and Liam ran to the basement when they saw Scott staring at Alicia, who had a bloody bite mark in her arm.

"Are you kidding me!" Lydia shouted.

"I trust her!" Scott growled.

"You really shouldn't." Alicia grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no posting schedule. I just go for it in bursts of fanfic thoughts. Also, Act 1 (Hunter arc) Is going to conclude anywhere between chapter 10 and chapter 15.
> 
> By the way, Tojad is pronounced Toe-yad. not toe-jad


	6. Not going down without a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you not to trust her and you did what? You trusted her!" Lydia screamed "She got exactly what she wanted because of you! She's a werewolf now!"
> 
> "I'm sorry, Lydia..." Scott cowered. Not such a big bad Alpha now.
> 
> "Sorry my ass." She growled. "Alicia is out there, back with her family, and you're 'sorry'? Come on, Scott. You're better than that!"
> 
> "I didn't know. Her heart didn't jump whenever we talked." Scott sighed "She wasn't lying."
> 
> "She was lying, Scott. She was just trained well enough to make it seem like she wasn't." Peter grumbled "Lydia and I told you not to trust the girl."
> 
> "I should have listened." Scott admitted. "I'm sorry."
> 
> "Yeah, it's a difficult time with Stiles in the hospital, but you could have at least listened to us, instead of abandoning your pack!" Malia growled, her eyes flashing blue.

Lydia was knocked off her feet as Alicia made her escape. Scott had released her to give her the bite. She made a run for it, skilfully dodging Liam and Scott as they tried to grab her. Lydia looked up in time to see Alicia run up the stairs.

Scott made a run for her, wanting to not let his newest mistake escape him. Lydia grumbled to herself and ran after Scott with Liam trailing on her heels. When they found Scott, he was looking around.

"I can't catch her scent." Scott growled "We lost her."

Lydia clenched her hands into fists and walked up to Scott. Scott didn't know what Lydia was doing until she punched him. Square in the face. He thought he heard a crack. Did she break his nose?

"You idiot!" She shouted.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia called a pack meeting, taking control of the situation. She called Hayden, Peter, Malia, Chris and Corey to the lake house. All of them were unsure about the situation, they didn't even know what happened.

"Scott didn't think and now we've got a werewolf running around who just so happens to be a Hunter." Lydia fumed.

"She's still Scott's beta, so he may be able to call her like I did to you when I was Alpha, Scott." Peter suggested.

"No one is doing anything until we take control of the situation." Lydia crossed her arms across her chest "Especially not Scott."

"Is that fair?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah. It's fair." Liam growled at his Alpha. "He didn't think."

Lydia walked over to Scott and stood close enough to be intimidating.

"I told you not to trust her and you did what? You trusted her!" Lydia screamed "She got exactly what she wanted because of you! She's a werewolf now!"

"I'm sorry, Lydia..." Scott cowered. Not such a big bad Alpha now.

"Sorry my ass." She growled. "Alicia is out there, back with her family, and you're 'sorry'? Come on, Scott. You're better than that!"

"I didn't know. Her heart didn't jump whenever we talked." Scott sighed "She wasn't lying."

"She was lying, Scott. She was just trained well enough to make it seem like she wasn't." Peter grumbled "Lydia and I told you not to trust the girl."

"I should have listened." Scott admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's a difficult time with Stiles in the hospital, but you could have at least listened to us, instead of abandoning your pack!" Malia growled, her eyes flashing blue.

"I can't deal with this right now..." Scott went to leave.

"I guess I'll just talk to Lydia about how we can put them in jail then?" Chris called just as Scott exited the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott stood in the doorway to Stiles' room. He didn't want to go in. He was there for his mother, but he at least needed to see Stiles.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked when she saw him. Scott turned away from Stiles' room and walked over to his mother.

"Can we talk?" He asked, hopeful.

"Of course." Melissa led Scott into a vacant room and closed the door. "What's up?"

"I made a huge mistake!" He flopped onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "I bit the Hunter girl, Alicia."

"What?" Melissa raised her eyebrows.

"And she's escaped." Scott looked at his mother. "The whole pack hates me at the moment and Lydia's taken control."

"Why did you bite her, Scott?" Melissa took a deep breath.

"I thought she was dying and wanted to cure herself. She told us things about her family, things that have helped." Scott cursed under his breath and continued "She took advantage of my morals."

"Yeah. Bad guys tend to do that, Scott. You can't give into them, though. They will destroy you." Melissa pulled Scott close and held her arm around him. "The pack will come around, first you need to make sure the Hunters get locked up." Scott frowned.

"Chris mentioned something about a way to put them in jail."

"Then go see him!" Melissa said. Scott nodded and stood.

"I will." He smiled and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are yo sure this will work?" Lydia asked Chris. The Hunter gave her a look that said he wasn't sure. "Great..." She scowled.

"We have to give it a shot." Chris said. "For Stiles."  
  
"For Stiles." Lydia nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia walked into her father's office. Victor stared at his daughter, eyeing the bite mark that was on it's way to healing on her arm.

"They bit me then let me go!" Alicia said with feigned anger "I want to kill McCall myself!"

"You will get your chance, Alicia. My guess is that you will live with the bite, rather than kill yourself as the code states?" Victor frowned.

"I will follow the code, but I want to see McCall dead before I do it." She growled, and to Victor's ears, it sounded like a wolf's growl. She was already turning.

"So be it. Tonight we will strike on the pack."

 

* * *

 

 

Jordan Parrish walked out of his office, as the county appointed him as new Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and ran straight into Lydia and Chris.

"Whoa! Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"We need to ask a favour." Lydia bit her lip. "It's not so much a favour as we need you to arrest some people."

"Have they committed crimes or are they supernatural threats you want me to detain?" Parrish raised an eyebrow.

"They killed Stiles' dad and put Stiles in the hospital." Chris said, deadpan.

"Come into my office..." Parrish ushered the two inside and sat them down. "Do you have proof?" He asked.

"Not yet, but we know it was them who did it." Lydia explained "We've got a plan in place to get a confession, because Hunters can  _really_ clean up after themselves..." She trailed off. "If the confession is from one person, but it says that a specific group of the Hunters carried it out, who can you arrest?"

"You do realise that an illegally obtained confession is inadmissible in court." Parrish sighed. "I can get a warrant."

"You can't." Chris said "Trust me, they'll come up clean."

"They're living in a warehouse." Lydia stated. "How can they come up clean?"

"Trust me."

"I could lose my job over this, but I may be able to pass it off as if I got the confession myself..." Parrish sighed, trailing off. "We'd have to make it believable."

"We have a plan." Chris said "But we need you to come with us."

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia stared at her arm. It healed. She smiled to herself and walked to the mirror of the bathroom she was in. Her heart beaten faster with excitement. She was a werewolf. With the raised heart-rate, her eyes flared golden. She nearly shrieked in joy. Now she could put her plan in motion.

"Alicia? Are you in there?" Came Maria's voice.

"Yeah." Alicia called. Her eyes faded back to the dark blue of her natural eye colour. Maria opened the door of the bathroom and looked at her sister.

"Are you a wolf now?" She asked. Alicia's jaw tightened and she faked many emotions, none of which she was actually feeling.

"Yeah." She paused "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension in the pack!


	7. Blue to gold and back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was it you who set the fire?" Scott asked. Victor laughed and Alicia smirked, eyes flaring gold.
> 
> "Who else could it have been?" Victor said, nearly shouting. "My Hunters enjoy tasks like that."
> 
> "It's really not a hard thing to do. Especially for us." Alicia called out.
> 
> "Why? What was the purpose of it?" Malia growled.
> 
> "To make you angry. I had to go after someone dear to all of you to tear you apart. I had counted on the Stilinski wolf being there with him, and well, I can't kill everyone." Victor shrugged.
> 
> "We're going to make sure you never kill anyone ever again. All of you." Parrish spoke up. He held up a phone. "The whole conversation was recorded."
> 
> "You got the confession!" Lydia exclaimed.
> 
> "That was a stupid move. Telling us that you got one." Victor growled. He turned towards his Hunters "Get the phone!"

Lydia sat across from Stiles, watching him as he stared at nothing. Lydia took to visiting him everyday, telling him about what was happening, and then telling him that everyone missed him and that it was hard without him. Stiles never said anything, and that was something Lydia wished would change. She wanted Stiles to come back as the mouthy sarcastic spas that she knew and loved.

"Scott's been making mistake after mistake." Lydia started. "He doesn't know what to do without you, Stiles." She took a deep breath and grabbed Stiles' hand. "I'm sorry this happened...and I'm sorry that you're stuck like this, but please. Please get better. Please wake up. I love you..."

 

* * *

 

 

Chris filled Scott in on the plan that he and Lydia had made. Scott was adamant that the Hunters had to live, so the plan involved getting a confession that the Hunters killed the Sheriff. Scott wanted justice using the law, Lydia wanted justice in blood.

"Are you sure Parrish is willing?" Scott asked.

"I'm sure. You worry too much." Chris groaned. "He's going to record it."

"Isn't that inadmissible in court?" Scott furrowed his brows.

"It is, but Parrish hopes to change it so that the confession works. Since the Hunters killed Sheriff Stilinski, the confession might get passed." Chris explained "But I wouldn't hold my breath."

Scott nodded and took a deep breath.

"Are we ready for this? We have to confront a party of Hunter that want to shoot us just to get a confession..." Scott trailed off.

"I don't know about you, but i'm not in the mood to get shot." Peter drawled from his spot on the couch at Scott's home. "We don't know what type of Wolfsbane they use, so if one of us does get shot, we have no way of knowing what to use to cure it."

"I think you'll find that i'm good at guessing." Chris stated. "We're ready, Scott."

"I hope you're right."

 

* * *

 

 

Jakob walked into his father's office, earning a look from Victor.

"What is it, son?" Victor asked.

"It seems the McCall Pack are active at the present time. It seems they're moving on an idea." Jakob reported "I had Rajmund and Aron keep an eye on the pack. They've been reporting their movements to me since we arrived here."

"Do you know exactly what they're moving on?" Victor held his hands behind his back and strolled towards his son.

"No. But they appear to be making plans for tonight."

"Good. Get Rajmund to send them a message. We want to meet at the old Hale House site at midnight. The whole pack must be present. Then we will decide what the fate of the pack will be." Victor explained. "Go! Tell Rajmund!"

"Yes, father." Jakob nodded and jogged out of his father's office.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was discussing last minute preparations with Chris and Peter when there was a knock at his door. Scott furrowed his brows and moved towards the front entrance when Chris held him back.  
  
"It may be a Hunter." Chris informed the werewolf. Scott nodded and pushed Chris' hand off his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Scott reassured. He opened the door to see a man. The man was obviously a Hunter. He had that air about him, and plus, Scott could smell the wolfsbane on him. "What do you want?" Scott asked the Hunter, eyes flashing red.

"Victor Tojad has requested a meeting between your pack and his Hunters. The whole pack must be present." The Hunter said. "He wishes to meet at the old Hale House site."  
  
"Why does he want to meet?" Chris asked.

"He wishes to discuss some issues with your pack." The Hunter explained "I was not given details."

"Do you at least know if your boss wants to kill us?" Peter appeared from around the corner "I don't fancy dying tonight." The former Alpha leant against a wall.

"I cannot answer that. I don't know Victor's intentions." The Hunter smelled nervous to Scott.

"We'll go. But if anything happens..." He trailed off "I'll get Peter here to kill you." Peter smirked from behind Scott and flashed his blue eyes for effect. The young Hunter gulped and ran away from the house.

"That went well..." Peter chuckled darkly. "You're not actually going to let me kill them, are you?"

"Of course not." Scott frowned. "I just want to know what's actually going to happen tonight."

 

* * *

 

 

Alicia stared at herself in the mirror. Unlucky for her, female werewolves did develop a form of sideburns. They weren't as prominent as male werewolves, but hell they were ugly. She growled at herself in the mirror at her shift. Gold eyes, wider and bulkier bridge of the nose, pointed ears, pointed k-9's and the extra hair. It was one ugly concoction.

"You look like a monster." Victor said to Alicia. She let the shift fade and turned to her father.  
  
"I am a monster." She grunted "They made sure of that."

"You will die with honour." Victor stated "Having killed the one who turned you."

"Then the Alpha power will fall to me..." She whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

At midnight, Scott and his pack walked into the clearing where the old Hale House used to be and waited. Soon, a party of Hunters emerged from the trees, all thirty-three of them. Each Hunter was carrying a weapon, ranging from guns, crossbows, bows and broadswords. The typical arsenal of a werewolf hunter.

"You wanted to talk?" Scott called. Victor stepped forward from his Hunters.

"Indeed I did." He motioned for Alicia to step into place at his side. "You bit my daughter."

"Surprised she hasn't killed herself yet." Peter muttered making Chris flinch.

"She  _wanted_ it." Scott said. "She begged for it."

"He's lying, father!" Alicia exclaimed. "He gave it to me without consent!"

"You think i'm going to believe a dog over my own daughter?" Victor asked. "Not a chance."

"She's technically a dog too." Malia pointed out. Scott cast her a look. "What?"

"We don't want trouble!" Scott raised his voice "We only want peace."

"Too bad we don't, Mr. McCall." Victor started "We came her for the ultimate prize of all...killing a True Alpha. Rarer than any other. You, Mr. McCall, are special."

Victor raised a hand behind him and suddenly the Hunters raised their weapons.

"One of two things is going to happen tonight. We kill your pack and get what we want, or you get what you want." Alicia explained. "It's your choice." She said to Scott.

"Can I ask you a question before you shoot us?" Scott asked, his hand up in defence.

"Fine." Victor groaned.

"Was it you who set the fire?" Scott asked. Victor laughed and Alicia smirked, eyes flaring gold.

"Who else could it have been?" Victor said, nearly shouting. "My Hunters enjoy tasks like that."

"It's really not a hard thing to do. Especially for us." Alicia called out.

"Why? What was the purpose of it?" Malia growled.

"To make you angry. I had to go after someone dear to all of you to tear you apart. I had counted on the Stilinski wolf being there with him, and well, I can't kill everyone." Victor shrugged.

"We're going to make sure you never kill anyone ever again. All of you." Parrish spoke up. He held up a phone. "The whole conversation was recorded."

"You got the confession!" Lydia exclaimed.

"That was a stupid move. Telling us that you got one." Victor growled. He turned towards his Hunters "Get the phone!"

The Hunters began moving forward and firing off bullets, bolts and arrows as they went. Scott and the pack managed to find cover quickly, none of them were hit. They were vastly outnumbered. Malia and Hayden went to move forward, dodging the projectiles while they were on their way to the Hunters. Scott watched as the two dodged attacks and clawed at the Hunters, downing four of them.

"Scott!" Parrish called over the gunfire. Scott turned to the hellhound. "I'm getting this to the station and bringing backup!" He explained. Scott nodded and waved his hands telling Parrish to go quickly. One the new Sheriff left, Scott and the rest of the pack, save Lydia and Corey, joined the fight.

They clawed their way through the Hunters, each person only downing three to five people at a time. It wasn't a good number individually, but combined, they were taking chunks out of the Hunters. Peter didn't seem to care if he killed them or not. His fighting was made to cripple and kill not to injure and leave alive. Scott just hoped that Parrish wouldn't return to see the pack dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish rushed into the Sheriff's Station and called in for armed officers to go to the old Hale House site. He used the excuse of 'Many armed assailants' that were attacking the pack. Parrish placed the phone with the video on it inside the safe in his office. He ran out to the officer at the desk closest to the office door.

"I've put some sensitive material in the safe in my office. Can you grab three others to guard the safe?" Parrish asked.

"Yes, sir." The officer stood and walked over to the other desks.

Parrish then grabbed an extra gun and ran out to his car.

 

* * *

 

 

When Parrish arrived at the scene, the pack had been pulled out, all of them thankfully alive, but Chris was being treated for wounds, and the officers he had dispatched were shooting at the Hunters. While the scene unfolded, Scott walked over to Parrish.

"This'll be enough to get them all locked up, but the video will prove that they killed Noah." Parrish sighed. "We won."

"Yeah. We won." Scott smiled.

"It didn't last very long, did it?" Lydia frowned.

"Somethings don't." Peter said "It's a shame really, it would have been more interesting if they had waited a little longer between moves."

"Maybe. But at least it's over now." Liam sighed "Oh man, I hate Hunters..." Chris shot him a look from the ambulance. "No offence!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Act will actually be finishing in the next chapter. As I explained in a comment, I wanted to provide some background information before the story focussed on Stiles and his revenge plot. I don't like it when stories have huge time jumps and you don't get to see anything that happened leading up to the main fight.
> 
> I aim to have this Act and at least the first chapter of Act 2 finished tonight.
> 
> Also, come check out my Tumblr account, link's in my bio.


	8. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurse looked into the room. The patient she had ben assigned to wasn't inside. Had he woken up?
> 
> Her breathing became deep but fast, her heart-rate went up.
> 
> "I remember you." A voice said to her left. She turned to the speaker and gasped at who she saw.
> 
> "But you..." She couldn't speak. She was scared. Why were his eyes doing that?
> 
> "You were my nurse." he continued. Before she could say anything else, she saw a flash of blue and claws before her world turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is kinda a lead into Act 2 and a finisher to Act 1. I'm not even sure what it is, but it's the start of the Stiles story.

The Tojad Hunters were sent away. Alicia was in a cell that was engineered to keep her contained and Victor was in solitary confinement.

Things had finally settled down for the pack. They didn't stop visiting Stiles, but the intensity of the visit's died down as time went on. The months went by without much trouble. The supernatural in Beacon Hills was confined to the pack for the first year, then came a new werewolf pack that was passing through. Scott's pack won that battle, then the next and so on. Life had finally settled down.

Until one week, eight years after the fire that killed Stiles' dad.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam was running through the woods, weaving between trees and jumping over roots and fallen branches. He smelt the blood from a mile away and had made his way towards the scent. He was close. He could sense it.

He reached the clearing where the scent of blood was the most potent and looked around for anything that could make the smell.

He spotted the body right away. He knew who it was. It was one of the Hunters, the Tojad's. Liam frowned at the find. The Hunter had been clawed at and a familiar scent clung to the body like cologne. He couldn't place it. Whatever it was, Liam hadn't smelled it in years.

Liam took his phone out of his pocked and pressed the most frequently called contact. Scott.

"Scott. I-I found something." Liam's voice shook. "It's a dead body. Looks like a werewolf did it." Liam listened to Scott's reply "I have no clue where I am, I just followed the scent of blood...You want me to howl? uh...okay..." Liam hung up and prepared himself. His eyes glowed gold as he raised his head and let out a howl that would hopefully notify Scott of his whereabouts.

It wasn't long before Scott ran into the clearing. The Alpha turned his nose up in disgust at the smell of the body and refrained from looking at it.

"What the hell..." Scott muttered. "What is this?" Liam shrugged.

"I was out here taking a run when I smelt it. I just followed it." Liam explained.

"I'm calling Parrish." Scott said.

 

* * *

 

 

The crime scene had been set up not long after Parrish's arrival. Scott and Liam were taken aside by officers to recount how it was found.

"I was out on a late night jog nearby, bad idea, I know, when the smell hit my nose. I must have been just behind the tree line, because the blood smell was so intense. I found it after I went looking for the source of the smell. At first I thought it was a dead animal, but no...dead guy..." Liam explained "Then I called Scott in a panic because I thought he would know what to do." Liam shrugged.

At a separate spot, Scott was being questioned by another officer.

"Liam called me and I came out here. I saw the dead-guy and called Parrish. That's it." Scott explained with a sigh. "There's nothing more to it."

"Thank you, Mr. McCall. If there's anything else we can help you with, we will let you know." the officer said with a nod. "You're free to go."

"Thank you." Scott sighed. He walked over to Liam and pulled him past the crime scene tape. "We're leaving."

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Lydia found the next body. She had woken up in the early hours of the morning, heard something that sounded like a growl, saw flashes of blood falling to the ground and kept seeing the image of an eye that glowed blue. Suddenly, her feet started moving and she found herself on the edge of the preserve, staring at the body of a Hunter from the Tojad Hunters. The first victim was Rajmund Tojad. Victor Tojad's nephew. She didn't recognise the second victim, but she knew he was a Hunter.

She called Parrish and told him how she found the body.

"That adds a second body to the case file." Parrish frowned. "This guy's a Hunter too, you say? Another from the Tojad Hunters?" Parrish questioned. "I think we've got a serial killer."

"You only have two sets of data. If another body turns up from the Tojad's, then you could likely rule it as part of a serial murder case." Lydia explained "Until then, this should be treated as a separate murder."

 

* * *

 

 

The pack was told some of the forensic work that ruled the bodies as murdered. The claw patterns were too precise, methodical. They determined that the killer went for either the ankles or the neck first. Parrish said that at first, the forensic scientists had believed it was another 'mountain lion' attack, as they had ruled Peter's killings as, but then they found evidence that it wasn't.

Scott believed that a new wolf had entered the territory and had begun killing the Hunters, while Lydia and Peter disagreed. It didn't seem like a random Omega.

Parrish told the pack that the Hunters from the Tojad's that were not as involved in the hunting as the rest were released early. Victor, Jakob, Alicia and many other Tojad's were still in prison, but the younger ones were released.

Scott dreaded the newest threat.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Lydia predicted, there was a third body. The third was less torn up than the others. However, she was missing a leg. The officers at the scene found the leg on the opposite side of the clearing.

Parrish started a file on a serial killer. Beacon Hills had a new mystery to solve.

 

* * *

 

 

At the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital on the night of the full moon, a nurse was making her rounds. She was inside a patient's room, checking on the wellbeing of the patient when she heard a crash. It was dark outside, the moon shining bright in the sky. She made her way across the hall to a room where she visited every day. The patient inside had been in an accident. The crash came from inside that room.

The nurse looked into the room. The patient she had ben assigned to wasn't inside. Had he woken up?

Her breathing became deep but fast, her heart-rate went up.

"I remember you." A voice said to her left. She turned to the speaker and gasped at who she saw.

"But you..." She couldn't speak. She was scared. Why were his eyes doing that?

"You were my nurse." he continued. Before she could say anything else, she saw a flash of blue and claws before her world turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it gets interesting!


	9. Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles is missing." Parrish informed. "His room is empty and his nurse is dead." Scott took a deep breath.
> 
> "How?" Lydia asked. "How could he have woken up now?"
> 
> "Remember me?" Peter said from his spot on the couch. "I'd say he's a little insane at the moment."
> 
> "How did the nurse die?" Scott said to Parrish. The Sheriff sighed.
> 
> "She had her throat torn out."
> 
> "Well...that's bad..." Liam remarked.

He stared at his hands. His hands that were stained red. He killed people.

Stiles plunged his hands into the creek he was sitting next to, a creek he found in the preserve, and tried to wash away the red.

"Come on, come on..." Stiles grumbled to himself. When the majority of the blood came off, Stiles sighed in relief.

He took a look at what he was wearing and grumbled. He needed new clothes. He couldn't just wear a hospital gown around. Stiles took a deep breath and stood up. He looked around, trying to pinpoint his exact location using his sense. It had been a while since he had used them, so he was out of practice. After some trying, he realised he was deep in the woods, far enough away from people that there wasn't a good chance to run into anyone.

"I need some clothes first." Stiles said. He took off in a sprint, running through the woods at top werewolf speed, weaving through trees, jumping over logs and creeks. He loved that rush, the burst of energy that surged through him whenever he ran. It was exhilarating.

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish was called into the hospital the morning after the full moon. A doctor found a body.

Parrish walked into the room where the body had been found and frowned. Wasn't that Stiles' room? He shook his head slightly and went to inspect the body. It was the nurse Parrish had seen come in and out of Stiles' room for years. She was his nurse.

"Sheriff?" One of the officers called. Parrish turned to face the woman, Tyra, a deputy.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The patient that was in this room is missing." She informed "Stiles Stilinski." Parrish's face went pale. His first thought was that it was exactly what Scott feared would happen.

"Did the security cameras find anything?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed "Medics say the nurse had her throat ripped out." Parrish winced. That was brutal, even for Stiles.

"Continue looking." He instructed. Tyra nodded and walked over to another officer.

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish walked into the pack meeting later that day. He was nervous. What could he tell Scott? How could he tell Scott? He didn't want to, but he knew he had to.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked "Why did you want to call a pack meeting?" Parrish took a nervous breath.

"Stiles is missing." Parrish informed. "His room is empty and his nurse is dead." Scott took a deep breath.

"How?" Lydia asked. "How could he have woken up now?"

"Remember me?" Peter said from his spot on the couch. "I'd say he's a little insane at the moment."

"How did the nurse die?" Scott said to Parrish. The Sheriff sighed.

"She had her throat torn out."

"Well...that's bad..." Liam remarked.

"Yeah, that's bad." Scott frowned. "Are we sure it was Stiles? Did the camera's pick up anything?"

"No, the camera's didn't pick up a thing, and no, i'm not sure it was Stiles, but it seems likely." Parrish stated.

"Why?" Hayden spoke up.

"Claw marks." He said simply. "The nurse was clawed at, but it was precise, like the Hunters that were killed."

"Are you saying that Stiles killed the Hunters  _and_ his nurse?" Lydia furrowed her brows. "I didn't even scream..."

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I need to find out." Parrish sighed "Do you all want to look for Stiles?"

"I'll go. Lydia?" Scott asked. Lydia nodded. "Okay. Lydia and I will go and try to find him. The rest of you can help with anything Parrish needs. Okay?" Liam, Corey, Mason and Hayden nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stared at the burnt out shell that was his old house. He was surprised it hadn't been torn down. He had stolen some clothes from the mall and discarded his hospital gown in the woods, burning the damn thing that showed off way too much skin at the back.

He whined softly at the memory of his father's death. Stiles didn't even know how long it had been since the fire. It was years, that's all he knew. Stiles didn't go inside the house. He didn't want to be a creeper like Derek was, and live inside the burnt husk of a home that claimed lives of family. He didn't want to be like that, so he retreated into the woods.

He wasn't thinking clearly and he needed time to heal. His face was still scarred, so moving around was more difficult. He couldn't just blend into the crowd, he would stick out. Stiles didn't want to got to Scott in fear for what his former Alpha would do or say. Stiles had killed people. On purpose. Scott would never understand that.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott and Lydia made their way to the hospital and walked into Stiles' old room. Scott frowned when he saw the scene. The body had been taken away, but the blood was still there. It was still a crime scene, but Parrish had let them in. Scott noted the room. Besides the overwhelming smell of blood and decaying flesh, there was a familiar scent that hung around. Stiles' scent. The window at the back of the room was open, and so it was safe to assume that Stiles had left through there.

"We can follow Stiles' scent." Scott said to Lydia.

"Will you be running through the woods again?" Lydia frowned.

"I won't be running because you're with me, but we'll be walking, yeah." Scott shrugged.

"Good thing I had the sense to wear sneakers." Lydia sighed. "Okay then, wolf-man. Lead the way." Lydia motioned to the window.

Scott nodded and walked over, jumping out. Lydia came behind him. He walked up into the tree line of the preserve that was just behind the hospital, and started to follow Stiles' scent.

"At least this way we'll find out where he's been." Scott said "Because we may not find him."

"Stiles is smart. We're not going to find him."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles ran through the preserve. He had to cover his scent. He jumped into a river, then got out and tumbled through a patch of dirt. At the very least it would confuse Scott. 

Dirt clung to his wet clothes and Stiles ran. He tried to run away to a spot that Scott didn't know of. It was a cave, one that had once housed coyote's. If there were any of the wild dog's inside, Stiles would easily be able to claim the spot as his.

There were many options that Stiles could have taken. He could have stayed at the hospital, he could have gone to a hotel, he could have lived in his old house and he could have gone to Scott. Yet, Stiles chose the other option. He needed to heal and regain his strength, and so he chose to do that on his own. Scott wouldn't like who he'd become anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in the main part of the story now! no more pesky Hunters (Mainly because Stiles is killing them all...)
> 
> Stiles is still a little off from only waking up that week, but in time he'll get darker.


	10. Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please...I'm sorry!" The Hunter cowered. Stiles stood over him, his eyes glowing blue and his claws sharp.
> 
> "What are you sorry for? Killing my father or burning me?" Stiles growled.
> 
> "I didn't want to do it! I swear!" The Hunter was begging. Stiles smirked.
> 
> "Sure, but you still did it." Stiles plunged his claws into the Hunter's sides. The Hunter gasped and blood started to trickle out his mouth. Stiles grinned and twisted his claws, making the Hunter cry out in pain. "Your heart jumped." Stiles whispered just as he pulled out his claws from the Hunter and dropped him to the ground to bleed out and die.
> 
> Stiles walked away grinning, his claws red and blood dripping off them.

Stiles was right about the coyote's. There was a pack of them. They weren't usually social animals, but they banded together when needed, and to them, Stiles was a threat. One of them lunged at Stiles as soon as he entered the cave, but he knocked the coyote off with ease. They circled him, growling with their teeth bared and front paws spread apart so they were lower at the front, ready to lunge.

Stiles' eyes glowed blue and his claws popped out. When one of the coyote's moved forward, the rest moved. One tried to bite Stiles' leg, but he kicked it away and plunged his claws into the coyote's neck, killing it. Another went for his arm while he was distracted, but he managed to kill it with one swipe of his claws. There were three others, and they were angry.

Stiles pounced, swiping at the coyote's with his claws. One was injured but still fighting, the second was limping and the third was bleeding, close to death. Stiles growled at the coyote's and swept his claws forward again. The nearly dead coyote fell on its side, ready to die, and the others advanced towards Stiles. He growled to himself and slit one of the coyote's throat and plunged his claws into the other's side. Both fell, dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott and Lydia had found Stiles' hospital gown, or what was left of it. The gown had been burnt, ashes was all that was left.

Scott then followed Stiles' scent to a creek, where he lost the trail.

"Stiles came through here..." Scott muttered.

"He probably masked his scent somehow." Lydia eyed the river "There's no way we can find him now, we just have to wait for him to resurface again."

"You mean, to kill someone?" Scott raised his eyebrows "I'm not going to let anyone else die!"

"You don't have to, we just need to catch him. We need surveillance on the Hunters." Lydia suggested "We could get Corey to follow a group of them around and call us if he spots Stiles."

"You want to bait him?" Scott asked.

"He won't fall for anything unless he believes it's safe." She sighed "He probably won't even fall for this, but it's worth a shot."

 

* * *

 

 

To eat, Stiles decided that stealing food from campers was a good idea. He went into the campgrounds in the middle of the night and rummaged through the campers belongings, making it look like something else came and looked for foot, rather than a person.

When there was no food to steal, or he couldn't be bothered travelling that far to get to the campgrounds, Stiles decided that he would catch a rabbit or another wild animal, cook it over a fire, and eat it.

Some part of him enjoyed giving in to the wolf, playing up to the stereotypes of 'big bad werewolf living in the woods killing small animals' and another part of him wanted to go back to Scott. A part of him wanted to leave his vendetta behind and return to Scott. Return to people who had been his family,  _his pack_. But he couldn't, not now. Not when he was close to the last pawn being sacrificed.

To him it was just one big game of chess, and he was the king.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles found the Hunter in a local park, watching his young son play with other neighbourhood children. He watched the Hunter. From his information, Simon Tojad had set the fire, Making him someone Stiles was  _very_ interested in. Simon was on the phone to someone, Stiles assumed that it was Victor Tojad.

It was then that Simon spotted Stiles. He lowered the phone and stood abruptly, taking off running.

"Daddy?" Simon's son called.

Stiles ran after the Hunter, chasing him into an alley where there was no way out. Simon closed his eyes tightly. Stiles grinned, letting his eyes shine blue and a little too much teeth showing.

"Please...I'm sorry!" The Hunter cowered. Stiles stood over him, his eyes glowing blue and his claws sharp.

"What are you sorry for? Killing my father or burning me?" Stiles growled.

"I didn't want to do it! I swear!" The Hunter was begging. Stiles smirked.

"Sure, but you still did it." Stiles plunged his claws into the Hunter's sides. The Hunter gasped and blood started to trickle out his mouth. Stiles grinned and twisted his claws, making the Hunter cry out in pain. "Your heart jumped." Stiles whispered just as he pulled out his claws from the Hunter and dropped him to the ground to bleed out and die.

Stiles walked away grinning, his claws red and blood dripping off them.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott stood over the body, Parrish next to him. The claw marks were unmistakable. Stiles was killing people.

"I need to let this sink in." Scott ran his hand over his forehead. "I didn't think Stiles would do this..."

"Of course he would, Scott. These people killed his father." Parrish sighed. "I'm putting an APB out on Stiles. Hopefully someone can find him."

"Do we want the public looking for him?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "He's a werewolf who just so happens to be killing people. I don't think that's the best decision."

"It's the only decision we have." Parrish said. "Let me guess, the Hunter group you were following..."

"Came up with nothing. Seems Stiles is going after individuals. He's killed all of the Hunters, out of the ones released, that had something to do with his father's death." Scott paled "That means he'll be going after the ones in prison."

"How would he do that?" Parrish asked.

"He's Stiles. He always finds a way."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles washed the blood off his hands in another creek. The water became an odd pink colour, but Stiles only cared about getting the stain off. He didn't like killing, he hoped, but to him it was necessary to give himself the closure he needed and his father the justice he deserved.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from Stiles' left. He turned and saw a woman, a camper. "What are you doing out here?" She asked. Why did people have to be so nosy?

"I'm camping." Stiles lied.

"Really? I haven't you around the site before. Did you just come here?" Stiles stood and she gasped at bit at his scars.

"No. I've been here for two weeks." Stiles was about to walk away, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"Really? Why two weeks? That's a long time for someone to be camping alone." She prompted.

"I'm a bit of a nomad. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving..." Stiles shook his arm free of her hand and walked in the direction of the cave.

"I'm Sarah!" She called. Stiles turned and smiled slightly.

"Stiles." He introduced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Stiles' favourite pastime? The answer is murder!


	11. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Explanation.

 

I'm not doing this anymore. I can't. I'm sorry. if anyone wants to continue, that's fine. But from now on, this will not be continuing.


End file.
